


溢れる。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 全文請見lof





	溢れる。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文請見lof

第12章 溢れる。  
N side  
那麼......該怎麼辦呢。

馬上就要收拾完東西回去了。  
大家也都說後面還有工作，早早地離開了休息室。

今天，會來過夜的對吧？

A「nino，」

N「誒？！怎，怎麼了？！」

他輕輕笑起來，把我緊緊抱住。

A「感覺，好久沒有兩個人獨處了……有點緊張呢。」

N「嗯……。」

在本打算跟相葉桑分手的我看來，現在被抱著這件事就已經是個奇跡了。

N「非常對不起.....我自說自話的讓你擔心了。  
甚至還讓你出手打了人。  
對不起。」

比誰都要溫柔的相葉桑。  
卻把那傢伙踹飛了，不知道他有沒有受傷。

A「為了nino那不算什麼哦。  
不過........ 」

他露出一臉打心底很困擾的表情，注視著我。

A「可以預見到將來........敵人肯定有很多很多。」

.......說起來，那傢伙說了奇怪的話啊。

N「呐，我最近有哪裡變了嘛？」

A「嗯？」

N「......給人的感覺，之類的。」

有人說我最近愈發色氣啊……

A「......雖然不知道是誰跟你說了什麼。」

相葉桑一下子板起臉來。  
牙白。  
果然踩到雷了嘛……

A「要說變了的話，還是有變的吧？  
變成了“我的戀人”。  
不過我以外的傢伙也能感受到這種變化還真是讓人不爽。」

“我的戀人”。  
我，是相葉桑的戀人.....

N「笨蛋……我會心動的啦。」

A「fufufu……要親親嘛？」

N「......要。」

相葉桑溫柔地摟住我的腰。  
我雙手環上了相葉桑的脖子，踮起腳親了上去。

在交換了很多個僅僅是雙唇相接的吻後，我把自己用力埋在他胸前，臉頰輕輕蹭著。  
就算只是一會兒也不想分開。

A「ni～no，你怎麼了？」

溫柔的聲音。

A「我們回家吧」

明明心裡很像快點回去，然後好好地黏糊在一起，但身子卻不想動。  
因為在回去的路上，聯手都不能牽在一起嘛。  
“nino醬～”那溫柔的呼喚聽起來非常舒服，我接著緊緊抱了上去。

A side  
nino一動不動的.....  
像是迷路了的小孩子和母親再會後緊緊粘著媽媽，的感覺？

.....差點被男人侵犯什麼的，真的是非常過分的經歷，受到了很大的衝擊吧。  
而且對方還是關係很好的前輩。

老實說，我還在生氣，心裡也想給nino說教一番。  
但是，我做不到去責怪一個人獨自煩惱哭泣的nino。  
要溫柔地寵溺著他，直到讓他忘卻這些痛苦的事情。

能做到這個的，只有我。

道理雖然是這樣.....  
但說實話再這樣緊緊貼著我，我都要起反應了，好想儘快回家....

A「nino醬～…總之，你先抬起頭？」

nino把臉埋在我胸口。  
害怕有沒有壓到他的鼻子，一下子緊張地擔心起來。

N「..........我，喜歡相葉桑。」

A「嗯？」

他稍稍抬起來頭，偷偷地用那水汪汪的眼睛想我投來上目線。  
牙白的來了啊——————

A「nino醬，我們還在休息室啦。  
你先不要進入那個模式..... 」

nino生氣地鼓起了臉。

啊啊，不行了。  
超——可愛。  
看來我只能跟自己的理智作戰了。

N「我有想過.....我超級依賴你啊。  
作為戀人，我是很麻煩的那種類型啊。」

nino玩弄著我襯衫上的紐扣，小聲地說道。  
這什麼啊，超級可愛的！

N「又任性.....還動不動就會吃醋....而且……似乎還有很多喜歡我的傢伙？」

水汪汪的眼睛飄忽著，歪著頭的小動作超絕可愛的，而最後的那一句超——小惡魔啊！

......鼻血快流出來了。

N「相葉桑，你不會討厭我嗎……？」

才不會啦——！  
不如說是沉迷其中啦！！

我一手扶著nino的背，把他一下子壓倒在了沙發上。

N「哇......！！」

A「......真正的你要更加任性對吧？要更有獨佔欲對吧？」

nino一臉驚訝地看著我。

A「會對我客氣的nino，才不是nino啦。  
我氣量還是相當大的啦，你就隨心地跟我任性吧。」

看著他那近在咫尺的可愛的嘴唇，我忍不住狠狠地吻了上去。

N「唔嗯.....愛叭君」

看著一邊kiss一邊硬要說話的nino，我不禁勾起了嘴角。  
你怎麼這麼可愛啊！

和nino視線相對，看到了他那如同喝了媚藥般化成了一江春水的眸子和泛紅的臉頰。

N「太喜歡你了，喜歡得都要發狂了..... 」

A「.....我也是哦。」

nino扯過我胸口的襯衫，主動給了我一個深吻。  
啊～真是的，真的超牙白。

慢慢地把手向下移，輕輕拂過nino的腰，他便色情地搖擺起來。  
就這樣悄悄地將手從衣角伸了進去，直接觸碰他那光滑的肌膚。

N「啊...... 」

只是撫摸他的肌膚就會下意識地顫抖，真讓人欲罷不能。

手指掠過乳尖，更大幅度地顫了起來。

A「真可愛啊，nino。」

N「不要！！」

用膝蓋一下子頂在了nino的股間，他發出了可愛的呻吟。  
已經硬邦邦的了嘛。  
就算是隔著牛仔褲也能知道，下面已經變大了。

把他的衣服撩到了胸部以上，我一邊吮吸他可愛的乳頭，一邊溫柔地撫摸著小nino。

N「呐，不行....！嗯啊...！！」

我用力地握住小nino，像是要把小nino的形狀印刻下來一般。  
舔舐著他的乳頭發出啾啾的水聲，乳頭變得愈發堅硬。

N「啊嗯.....求你了，要不行了啦！」

A「今天發出了很多可愛的聲音呢，nino。  
太棒了... 」

N「笨蛋……啊啊！！」

我隔著牛仔褲輕咬上小nino的瞬間……

N「不要——…！！」

A「欸？」

nino揪著我的頭髮，身子不斷顫抖著。

糟了....

A「ni、nino……」

精疲力盡的nino狠狠地瞪了一眼準備要把他抱起來的我。

N「.......難以置信！笨蛋！」

A「對不起，那個，」

N「你真的是個笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！  
我都說了住手了！」

應該是使不上力吧，我對用小拳拳捶我胸口的nino心動不止。  
太可愛了！

N「真的是糟透了.....好難受～！」

A「那個，要穿我的內褲嗎？」

N「怎麼可能穿啊笨蛋！」

A「也是啊……」

射了很多吧。  
在內褲裡射了什麼的.....  
好色情！！這也太工口了吧！！

一邊用可愛的聲音喊著“不要再不要”，一邊在內褲裡射精了的nino醬。  
這是這次的畫面感覺我就能去好多次....！！

話說現在我的小相葉就已經在叫囂了！！

N「.....你在想什麼呢？」

A「誒？！」

nino醬一臉冷漠地看著我。

A「什麼都沒有！我怎麼都沒想！！」

N「你有帶外出過夜要用的東西對吧？」

因為兩天一夜的外景結束後就直接過來了，所以身邊還有昨晚作為睡衣穿過的運動服。

N「比牛仔褲要好。借我。」

雖然nino醬說話的語氣聽起來很不開心，但他那泛紅的臉真的是最最可愛的了。

A「對不起啊，nino醬太可愛了，一不小心就得意忘形了..... 」

想著至少作為道歉幫他換衣服，被狠狠地pia了頭。

N「我自己能換的笨蛋！」

......真遺憾。

走到一邊背著我換上了運動褲的nino醬一臉害羞地走了過來看著我。

N「涼颼颼的，感覺好奇怪。」

現在nino醬沒穿內褲直接穿著我的.....

A「牙————白！！」

N「喂，你沒事吧？！」

nino一臉擔心地看著雙手抱頭的我。  
要說有沒有事的話，當然有問題！

A「nino！我們快到回家吧！！  
我已經在各種方面到達極限了！想要快點把nino舔個遍！！」

我抓住nino的雙肩認真地說道，轉眼間滿臉通紅的nino。

他悄悄看了眼我的股間，  
“真的是個笨蛋.....”一臉可愛地小聲吐槽到。

N side  
.....羞恥得快要死掉了。

久違地跟相葉桑交換了很多個吻，被相葉桑溫柔地撫摸....  
興奮到了max也是沒有辦法的。

都是因為他那雙男子氣的大手一直在蹂躪我敏感的地方……

又像是女孩子一樣發出了呻吟，對於這樣的自己，大腦和內心愈發地焦慮。

覺得真的快要射了的時候，相葉桑隔著牛仔褲含住了我的小nino。  
看著相葉桑把臉埋在我腿間的樣子，早就到達極限了的我一下子便忍不住了。

但是....  
就算如此....

N「真的是糟透了……」

老大不小了還在內褲裡射了出來什麼的，真的是難以置信。  
這是什麼羞恥play啊。

換上了跟相葉桑借來的運動褲。  
沒有內褲總覺得有點安不下心來....

而且，穿著相葉桑的運動褲，裡面還不穿內褲什麼的.....感覺自己好像做了什麼不得了的事情。

看起來相葉桑也是一樣的心情，他的興奮都藏不住了。

N「....能忍到家裡嗎？」

A「欸？！」

N「那個.... 」

我指了，相葉桑硬邦邦的股間。

N「......幫你射出來吧？」

以那個狀態，在到家之前簡直像是地獄一樣的感覺吧。

A「沒！沒關係的！！.....再說，如果在這裡被nino弄出來了的話，會刹不住車的.....！」

N「刹，刹不住車什麼的..... 」

雙方都滿臉通紅地低下了頭。  
今天，果然相葉桑也有要H的心情呢。

A「......真的要忍不住了！！我們快點回去吧！！」

相葉桑一手拿著兩人的包，一手強行拉著我的手臂，帶著我跑上了經紀人的車。

在車上我們幾乎都沒說話....。

不過，他在不被經紀人發現的情況下悄悄環在我腰上的手。  
時不時撫過我的臀部周圍，弄得我心裡癢癢的。

即使想要瞪一眼相葉桑而轉過頭去，也跟始終看著窗外的相葉桑對不上視線。

哼唧。

雖然想跟他抱怨，但是現在開口的話就會變成單純的戀人間的鬥嘴，所以我忍住了。

“辛苦了”，目送著向我們致了個禮後回家去的經紀人，松了一口氣……

A「走吧。」

手裡還是拿著兩人的行李，大步流星地走了起來的相葉桑。

.....再忍一會會兒就好了。  
一進門我就要跟你抱怨個夠！！


End file.
